


The Aesthetics of Attraction

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Lucius' Veela nature has found his Mate, but he's reluctant to accept such a physically imperfect person into his perfect world. Until he finds something about Severus he can fall in love with...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- The Aesthetics of Attraction  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae: Thank you Sweets!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 2723  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Severus/Lucius  
 **Challenge/Prompt** \- Veela!Lucius  
 **Warnings** \- Sexual Situations, Snark, Adult Language, Under Eighteen is implied, but not explicit, Solo  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot.  
 **Author's Notes** \- An Easter gift!fic for Potion_Lady. I think I played about with ages a little here, *grin*! Hope you enjoy sweetie, xx

 

Lucius had tried to prevent it. For all his arguments about Malfoy Pride, pleasing his father, his engagement to Narcissa, his social standing at school, he knew the main reason he so kicked up at the calling of his Creature side was the fact that his Mate, the one deigned to balance him in all ways, was ugly.

Lucius felt the pull all the time, but he denied it. How could he - with his grace and aristocracy - be destined to mate with Severus Snape? A scrawny little fifth year, friendless and foe-full, about as aesthetically displeasing as one person could be, and a half-blood to boot! Everything about Severus offended Lucius' delicate sensibilities; his greasy hair, sallow skin, hook nose and snarky disposition.

And through all of it, Severus Snape retained an air of being better than everyone else around him. Lucius didn't even attempt to get his head around that screwed logic, but he knew it to be the truth. 

Eventually, when he could barely concentrate, let alone be in the same room as Severus, Lucius decided something had to be done. His sexual prowess was well-known, and any man would be proud to call themselves his concubine. He'd simply fuck Severus, get the boy addicted to him, and carefully leave out the Veela part until he'd found a way to destroy the Soul Bond between them.

He waited another week after reaching that conclusion, waiting for the Black idiot to make it easier. Predictably, as always, Black and his band of merry men set up some humiliating prank, which Severus was the butt of, and Lucius took his opportunity. Every good Slytherin knew the time to strike was when the enemy was down, and Severus was most definitely the enemy…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus received the summons to Lucius' room as he sat in the common room nursing his bruised ego. Black, Potter, and the other two chumps were darlings in the eyes of the faculty, so Severus would have to plan his own revenge. For a brief moment, his mind ran to Potter, and the homoerotica of the brunette needing to see Severus' underwear on such a regular basis, but Severus soon squashed that notion down; Potter was a card-carrying Hetero if ever Severus had seen one. He raised an eyebrow at the first year who had told him his presence was required, and the small child scurried off.

Severus made Lucius wait almost an hour before he walked up to the blonde's private room; one of the perks of being Head Boy. He rapped on the door once and then walked in, not prepared to wait like an errant school-boy for Lucius to open the door. As soon as he was inside, he was pinned against the wall, Lucius' steel-grey eyes glinting with anger. " _You_ do not make _me_ wait, Snape!"

Severus felt the pull just as strongly as Lucius, and he played for all he was worth. Smirking up at the blonde, he raised an eyebrow. "Surely, _Lucius_ , you can't be that desperate to be in my presence?"

Lucius recoiled like he'd been burnt, but his usual mask of self-assured confidence was soon back in place. "Simply offering you an opportunity."

Severus stayed leant against the wall, even though his body screamed at him to go to Lucius. "And what would that be?"

"A night in my bed."

"And your normal playmates?"

"Have their place, but can not really suffice when one wants a tight virgin."

Severus felt his body thrum at the leer on Lucius' face, but steeled himself. He wasn't top of every class by luck, but by sheer intelligence. Stepping forward, he looked up at Lucius through his eyelashes, a slight smirk curving his lips. "Are you sure that is your reasoning?"

"What does that mean?"

"Simply that, if you look hard enough, I'm sure you'll find that your impulses are driven by something a little deeper. Something suspiciously like a Soul Bond."

Lucius sucked in a breath and stepped back from Severus. There was no way he could know, but yet the look on his face, the gleam in his eyes… Severus sneered, "I have no intention of letting you deny your Creature side with me. I will not be _anyone's_ dirty little secret, Malfoy, not even yours."

The coy look of before replaced with his usual condescending sneer, Severus shot one more disdainful look at Lucius before storming out of his room.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Lucius tipped his head back, breath coming in rapid puffs as his hand zipped up and down his aching cock. He couldn't deny it anymore; he revelled in the mental images of Severus. Severus standing up to him, Severus denying him, Severus' voice dancing over the syllables of his name. He tightened his fist, moaning at the added stimulation. Severus' nose brushing his pubic hair, Severus' hair falling over his face in the throes of ecstasy, Severus' skin flushed with arousal, Severus tight and hot around him, Severus completing him…

_**"Severus!"** _

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus could feel Lucius' eyes on him over the next few days, but he forced himself not to react. He knew the blonde was worried that his secret was out, but Severus was the only person to know of Lucius' Veela heritage. And he'd only worked it out because he felt the pull of the Soul Bond. 

Severus wanted so desperately to be loved, to be needed and wanted and claimed, but he meant what he'd said to Lucius. Severus had watched the interaction of his parents, and he refused to allow himself to become like his mother; used for what he could provide, and hated the rest of the time. He'd known Lucius was denying the Soul Bond for a long time, and he knew why. He wasn't ever going to be known for his good lucks, and the rational part of Severus' brain told him that he'd probably never do any better than being Lucius Malfoy's secret whore, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He'd survived this far in life cutting himself off from other people, and he'd make his peace if that turned out to be his future…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Lucius tried, really and truly tried. He searched every book he could think of, did some very dubious deals with shady characters in the Hogshead, and studiously _did not think about Severus Snape_. As he sat in the library pouring over another dusty old tome, Lucius' subconscious finally cracked. Looking at the drawing of a man writhing in agony from the effect of destroying a Blood Bond, Lucius growled. He didn't _want_ to destroy the bond. 

Sure, he'd hated it when he realised it, but then Severus had denied him and it had _clicked_. Everywhere he turned there were sycophantic idiots and yes-men, all desperate to please him. Severus would not stoop to that. For all the airs and graces Lucius lived up to, he'd never have the kind of pride in himself that Severus did, and that was what drew him in. Ever since the failed seduction almost a month ago, Lucius had seen the younger boy in a completely different light.

Nothing had changed; his hair was still greasy, skin still sallow, nose still hooked, disposition still as sunny as Hades. But it didn’t matter. There was something inside Severus that Lucius craved; a sacred essence that could not be dampened by undesirable features anymore than it could be created by desirable ones.

Lucius returned his books to the shelves and began searching for a new book. He found one that looked as though it might be useful and settled back in his chair, opening the pages and scanning the index. He found the relevant chapter and flipped forward, the ancient paper rustling between his fingers as he settled down to read…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

After six weeks, Severus gave up on Malfoy deciding to honour the Soul Bond. Evidently, he'd decided the pain of denying his Veela side was the lesser evil when held against the picture Severus painted. 

What Severus didn't expect was the pain that this realisation caused in him. From what he knew of Veela, the Mate shouldn't feel any effects of the bond being denied unless the bond had been consummated. Which meant that, unlike Lucius, Severus couldn't blame his feelings on a Creature side and absolve himself of guilt. Severus had to face up to the fact that not only did he want Lucius, but he wasn't going to get him. 

To say he was surprised when Lucius approached him in the common room, asking almost politely for _'a moment of his time'_ , would be a massive understatement. Severus just looked at Lucius, well aware that every person in the room was watching their interaction. Finally, he regained himself, and snapped his book closed sharply. "Of course, Malfoy. Lead the way."

Lucius hid his relief behind the patented Malfoy mask, and swept out of the common room and down the stairs to his private room. He warded the door heavily once they were both inside and gestured to the plush black couch, pouring two hefty whiskeys as Severus sat down and glowered at him. "Save your expensive whiskey, I doubt I'll be staying long."

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

Severus glowered and reached up to push his hair out of his eyes, but was beaten by Lucius' fingers. He couldn’t help himself leaning into the gentle touch as Lucius stroked the lock of hair behind Severus' ear and cupped his cheek. "You're beautiful."

Severus scoffed, and pulled away from the hand, but before he could snark back, Lucius had sat uncomfortably close to him and carried on talking. "I know you disagree with me, and by conventional measures of beauty I can see why. But you call out to me in a way that I cannot deny. Pretty, vapid boys that will open their legs on demand are ten a knut. A man that will prove a match for me? You are the only one I know."

Severus couldn’t help preening at the gentle praise, and his words came out much softer than he would have liked. "Finally doing the Slytherin thing and using your Veela wiles on me?"

Lucius chuckled and rested his hand on Severus' thigh, moaning at the jolt of pleasure it sent through him. "Not yet. I'll use them to keep you in my bed, of course I will. But you must choose freely to enter my bed before I will try and keep you there."

Lucius' hand was so tantalisingly close to his erection, and yet so far away, and Severus felt his iron control beginning to slip. He looked up into steel grey eyes and came undone. As Lucius moved closer to him, Severus rested his own hand on a soft, smooth cheek, tipping his head up as Lucius' lips moved to claim his own. It was his first kiss; he banged Lucius' nose with his own. It was his first kiss; it was flawed. It was his first kiss; it was perfect.

Lucius pulled back and smiled softly at Severus. "My Mate."

Severus nodded. "My Veela."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus made sure he wasn't followed, and slipped out of the school and towards the Shrieking Shack. He snickered at the subtle irony – how it took the blasted Marauders nearly killing him for him to find the perfect place to meet with Lucius. He slipped through the Whomping Willow and down the long tunnel, emerging in the shack and following the draw of his Veela up the stairs to the room they used. He was barely in the room when Lucius grabbed him, pulling him into a desperate kiss, and rutting against him. Severus relaxed into Lucius' embrace, giving his all to the kiss as familiar fingers worked on the fastenings of his clothes. 

Lucius got Severus' outer robe off and moaned into the kiss, before breaking away to glare at the younger man. "Your clothes have far too many buttons!"

"Hello to you too!"

Lucius smiled, and leant forward to drop a sweet kiss on Severus' lips. "Hello Love, how have you been?"

"Missing you. Thank Merlin there's only six months until I graduate and can leave this hell hole behind forever. How have you been?"

"Fine. I've been working for the Dark Lord, as you know, and paving the way for you to be initiated after graduation. Consoling Cissy as well."

Severus stopped unbuttoning Lucius' shirt and raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

"It will be. Marcellus is to be wed, and his wife isn’t open to the idea of sharing him. Cissy was heartbroken, but she'll recover. She sends her love, and there's a care package for you somewhere in here."

Severus nodded, and resumed undressing Lucius. Narcissa had been nothing but encouraging of their relationship; she understood the sanctity of the bond they shared, and her marriage to Lucius was only in law. Severus had no doubt that both loved each other deeply, but he felt no jealousy. Narcissa would give Lucius what he could not, and he knew that while he was at school Lucius was well cared for. 

Their clothes were soon in a pile on the floor, and as Lucius' hand snaked around his back Severus pushed him away. "And what are you playing at, Lucius?"

"I thought you might like preparing, but rough and ready is…"

"I believe in always coming prepared."

As the meaning of his Mate's words sunk in, Lucius' eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned deeply. "Oh fuck Severus!"

"Only if you behave. Get on the bed."

Lucius moved quickly. He loved when Severus got forceful, and couldn’t stop the whimper as soft green velvet sprung out of the headboard, wrapping around his wrists and drawing his arms up above his head. Severus obviously liked the picture painted, because he was smiling as he stalked over to the bed, climbing on to straddle Lucius and grind against his frantic erection. Lucius just drank in his Mate, eyes everywhere at once; taking in the unique beauty that had ensnared him almost two years ago. To him, Severus was perfection.

Severus wrapped a pale, potion-stained hand around Lucius and guided the blonde into his body. Both of them released heartfelt moans as Severus came to rest in Lucius' lap; it had been almost a month since they had last been together. It was Lucius who regained coherence first, and he smiled indulgently at Severus. "I've missed you."

"Mmm…and I you."

Severus leant forward, supporting himself with hands splayed on Lucius' chest as he began rocking his hips, enjoying the smooth slide over his prostate on each thrust. Leaning further down he captured Lucius' lips in a passionate kiss, matching the strokes of their tongues to those of his hips, feeling Lucius lift up to meet him each time he pushed down. 

Neither of them could last long; they were competing against teenage hormones and a month-long-deprived Soul Bond. Severus was so close to the edge when he felt, more than saw, Lucius' displeasure. "What?"

"Hands…please…touch…"

A murmured spell and the velvet was gone, Lucius hands immediately moving to Severus' body, flipping them over so that Lucius could control the thrusts. Severus wanted to throw his head back and howl out his orgasm, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open, staring into grey pools, and seeing his own sentiments of love and devotion mirrored there. Too soon, it became impossible to keep his eyes open, and Severus felt warmth explode inside of him as he opened his mouth in a silent scream, Lucius' lips sucking on his collarbone as his own cock jetted between them. 

They lay entwined for long minutes until Lucius thought to pull out and move his body off Severus' slighter one. He curled around the younger man and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. "You get more beautiful every time I see you."

Severus yawned and pushed tighter into the embrace of his Veela. "Liar."

Lucius' eyes were heavy, but he had enough about him to set an alarm to wake them before Severus would be missed, and whisper softly to his Mate. "I wouldn’t lie to you. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Severus, and you are my definition of beauty."


End file.
